


Tuntemattomia tunteita

by Cascadella



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Gentleness, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cascadella/pseuds/Cascadella
Summary: Puuttuva kohtaus HanHan_Solo156n ihanaan Tuntematon risteily-ficciin, sijoittuu noin kappaleen 8 alkupäähän. Riitaoja on aivan liian tunteellisessa tilassa Kariluodon laulettua balladia karaokebaarissa ja Lehdon pitää saada se jotenkin rauhoittumaan.
Relationships: Lehto/Riitaoja (Tuntematon sotilas)
Kudos: 10





	Tuntemattomia tunteita

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HanHan_Solo156](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanHan_Solo156/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tuntematon risteily](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751977) by [HanHan_Solo156](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanHan_Solo156/pseuds/HanHan_Solo156). 



Konekiväärikomppanian karaokejoukkueen kulkiessa laivan sokkeloisia käytäviä Riitaoja nyyhkytti edelleen paidanhihaansa kun ei kävellessä Lehdon parikymmentä senttiä matalammalla sijaitsevaan olkapäähän voinut. Kaksikon hytin oven eteen pysähtyessä Rahikainen oli ensimmäinen joka kaappasi Riitaojan halaukseen, veti hänet lempeään syleilyyn ja painoi kyyneleiset kasvot vasten olkapäätään ja Lammion pikkutakkia.

“Sie out ystävien joukossa ettäs tiijät,” hän kuiskutti. “Kyllä sie pärjäät, etkös vuan?” Riitaoja yritti Rahikaisen olkapäähän jotain nyökkäyksen tapaista itkun lomassa. Hyvin tietäen Lehdon taipumukset mustasukkaisuuteen tarttui Koskela vuorostaan pitkään mieheen ja veti hänet omaan syliinsä niin että Rahikaisen halaus näyttäytyisi niin kuin oli tarkoituskin, ystävän eleenä eikä minään muuna. Koko muukin porukka älysi mistä oli kyse ja Riitaoja kierrätettiin kaikkien käsivarsilla rohkaisevien sanojen saattelemana. Kariluodon halauksesta hänet veti syleilyyn Lammio, eleeseen jota kukaan ei osannut odottaa jäyhältä mieheltä. Muiden katsoessa silmät suurina Rahikainen hymyili lämpimästi. Ehkä heidän “luutnanttinsa” salaa piti heistä enemmän kuin myönsi... Rahikaisen suunnitelmiin se sopi mainiosti. 

Hietanen sitten omalta vuoroltaan toimitti Riitaojan takaisin Lehdon syliin jonne hän kiitollisena upposi. 

“Parempi ettei me tulla mitään jatkoja pitämään… tehkää te mitä lystäätte… hyvää yötä koko sakille vaan,” Lehto lausahti puolihuolimattomasti hänen ja Riitaojan jättäydyttyessään porukasta heidän hyttinsä ovella. 

“Juu hyvää yötä… pärjäätteks te ny iha varmast?” Hietanen vielä tiedusteli mutta ei jäänyt vaatimaan isompaa selitystä kun Lehto nyökkäsi kaivaessaan avainkorttia lompakostaan, edes siitä huolimatta että Lehdolla oli selkeästi isompikin määrä ajatuksia mielensä päällä. Joissain asioissa eivät kaverit pystyneet auttamaan vaikka kuinka haluaisivat. Kookoon pingviinilauma jatkoi kännisen vaappuvaa kulkuaan kohti jatkopaikkaansa Koskelan hyttiä, ja Lehto tuuppasi Riitaojan hellästi pimeään hyttiin jota valaisi ainoastaan vessan ovesta kajastava kelmeän värinen kapea valokiila ja sulki oven perässään turvaketjua myöten. 

Hytissä oli kiitollisen hiljaista lukuunottamatta Rokan jyrisevää kuorsausta toiselta yläpunkalta ja Tassun lempeämpää tuhinaa toiselta. Lehto epäili että naapurmiehet olivat yrittäneet alunperin nukkua samassa sängyssä vaikka mikä hyvänsä terve järki sanoi että kaksi sen kokoista korstoa ei millään sovi ruotsinlaivan pikkuiseen punkkaan kuin korkeintaan päällekkäin. Jostain ryhmäsolidaaarisista syistä ne varmaan olivat alunperinkin tulleet mukaan porukkahytteihin eivätkä ottaneet kahdenkeskeistä sviittiä. Lehto istutti Riitaojan käyttämättömään alasänkyyn ja veti pitkän miehen syleilyynsä.

“Lehto…” hän yritti sopertaa nyyhkytyksen lomasta. “Toivo…” 

Oli se kännistä huolimatta sentään täysin tietoinen missä oltiin ja missä seurassa, Lehto huomasi. Riitaoja ei ikinä käyttänyt hänen etunimeään julkisesti ja Riitaoja oli muutenkin ainoa jolla oli sitä lupa käyttää edes kahden kesken.

“Shh, rauhassa vaan…” Lehto yritti silitellä hänen selkäänsä rauhoittavasti. Tämä ei ollut missään nimessä hänen leipälajinsa muutenkaan, eikä etenkään silloin kun toinen oli tiputtanut sellaisen pommin ja vielä muiden ihmisten kuullen. Perkeleen Kariluoto, ei 70-lukulaisen tukkaheviballadin olisi pitänyt olla mikään romanttinen herkistely mutta tässä sitä oltiin, tiiviisti keskellä epämukavuusaluetta.

“Toivo, minä… oikiasti tarkotin sitä… että minä ra... “ lause jäi kesken kun Lehto kiireessä veti Riitaojan suudelmaan niin että hampaat kalahtivat. Olisi pitänyt olla hellempi mutta hän ei vaan kyennyt kuulemaan sitä lausetta toista kertaa. 

“Shh,” hän mumisi Riitaojan suuhun. “Ei… ei nyt. Sä oot kännissä,” hän kuiskutti niin etteivät hyttitoverit heräisi, ja suuteli uudestaan kuin vakuutuksena että ei hän Riitaojan sanoja hylännyt. “Selvänä vasta, okei?” 

Riitaoja nyökkäsi otsa vasten Lehdon otsaa, niin lähellä että hänen ruumiinlämpönsä sai Lehdonkin posket kuumottamaan. Hän laski leveän kämmenensä Riitaojan poskelle ja pyyhkäisi peukalolla silmänalusia kuivemmaksi. Eleen hellyys sai Riitaojan nyyhkäisemään, mutta vastoin Lehdon pelkoa jo rauhoittumaan ehtinyt kyyneltulva ei yltynyt kuitenkaan uudestaan. Hän puski kosketukseen kuin kissa, kiehnäsi lähemmäs ja tuuppasi nenällään Lehdon nenää. Lehto otti tämän kutsuna ja veti Riitaojan hellään suudelmaan, niin hellään ettei hän oikein osannutkaan, mutta toista rauhoitellakseen piti yrittää. Poskelta käden sormet ujuttautuivat sotkemaan Riitaojan niskahiuksia. Vaikka intensiivinen karaoke-esitys olikin aiemmin saanut hänelle pienen hienpoikasen pintaan, laivan kuiva sisäilma oli haihduttanut kosteuden nopeasti ja Riitaoja oli taas pehmeä kuin kissanpentu. Hän ynähti hiljaa mielihyvästä mutta ei vastannut itse eleeseen, oli vain hyvänä pidettävänä ja käytti käsiään vain sängyllä pystyssä pysymiseen, hankalassa asennossa toinen polvi taitettuna alleen ja toinen jalka lattialla. Asetelma oli samanlainen jossa he olivat aikanaan suudelleet ensimmäistä kertaa, Riitaojan lukioaikaisessa makuuhuoneessa. Sanaakaan he eivät silloin olleet asiasta puhuneet eivätkä kovin montaa myöhemminkään, vaikka kosketukset ajan myötä muuttuivat vähemmän viattomiksi kerran jos toisenkin. Innokkaina kummatkin olivat aina osallistumassa, mutta asioiden pukeminen sanoiksi oli liikaa kummallekin. 

Tällä kertaa Lehto suuteli tarkoituksella hellästi ja viattomasti, rauhoitellen Riitaojaa niin hyvin kuin vain osasi. Pehmeät huulet painautuivat vastakkain tuttuuden suomalla varmuudella, sormet silittivät niskaa, vetivät hartiasta lähemmäs. Lehto olisi halunnut vetää Riitaojan itseään vasten niin tiukasti kuin olisi suudellessa vain voinut, mutta vinossa istuma-asennossa heidän pituuseronsa teki sen mahdottomaksi. Syliinkään ei voinut toista nostaa, tarkoitus oli lohduttaa ja rauhoittaa Riitaojaa ja ajatuskin hänen vetämisestään istumaan hajareisin Lehdon reisien päälle oli kaikkea muuta kuin rauhoittava… 

Kuin ajatuksia lukien Riitaoja kietoi toisen kätensä Lehdon ympärille, koetti vetää häntä lähemmäs ja samalla korjata omaa asentoaan sängyllä lähemmäs Lehtoa. Heidän polvensa kolahtivat yhteen ja Riitaojalta pääsi tirskahdus suudelmaan. Olo oli sentään selkeästi parempaan päin, Lehto tuumasi, ei se muuten hihittelisi. Omaa asentoaan korjatessaan hän tajusi vasta että heillä kummallakin oli edelleen kengät jalassa. Hän siirsi kämmenensä takaisin Riitaojan poskelle ja irrottautui suudelmasta hellästi, eleellä jonka hän toivoi viestivän Riitaojalle että kyseessä ei ollut millään muotoa aikomus lopettaa. 

Riitaoja katsoi häntä syvälle silmiin, vieläkin kyynelistä kiiltävällä kauriin katseellaan. Vessan ovesta kajastava valo auttoi näkemään vain vähän, mutta se riitti. Siinä yhdessä katseessa oli niin paljon tunnetta, niin paljon kaikkea mitä Lehto ei osannut tulkita ja vielä vähemmän uskalsi ajatella ansaitsevansa. Teki melkein kipeää. 

Lehto tuuppasi oven toisella jalalla kiinni jättäen heidät täydelliseen pimeyteen. Hän ei pystynyt juuri nyt käsittelemään tuota katsetta ollenkaan, hänelläkin oli sen verran promilleja pohjalla että normaalit estot olivat höllentyneet ja kontrolli ei pelannut tarpeeksi hyvin näin monimutkaisiin asioihin. Hän nykäisi Riitaojan toista kantapäätä vihjeeksi riisua jalkineet ja potkaisi omansakin pois miettimättä minne päin lattiaa ne päätyivät. Riitaoja huolellisena oikaisi itsensä istumaan suoraan ja varmasti yritti pussipimeässäkin asetella kenkänsä siististi viereisen sängyn alle. Pöljä.

Riitaoja yritti taitella itseään nätisti Lehtoa vastapäätä mutta kolisteli päätään armotta yläpunkan pohjaan, se kun oli matalalla normaalimittaisellekin ihmiselle saati sitten Riitaojan kaltaiselle hujopille. Lehto tarttui häntä hartioista ja veti makuulle itsensä viereen kapeaan sänkyyn, niin lähelle että nenät koskettivat ja hengitykset sekoittuivat yhteen. Pimeässä ei nähnyt mitään mutta toisen läheisyyden pystyi aistimaan. Eipä Lehdon tarvinnut mitään nähdäkään, hän tunsi tuon tontun kasvot kuin omansa. 

Pituuseron kadottua Riitaoja suuteli häntä syvempään, kietoi päällimmäisen kätensä lyhyemmän miehen vyötärölle ja veti tiukasti itseään vasten. Lehto vastasi eleeseen pujottamalla sormensa takaisin silittelemään Riitaojan niskahiuksia, hiuksia jotka edelleenkin olivat pehmeintä mitä Lehto oli koskaan saanut koskettaa. Suuteleminen oli ollut ensi alkuun Lehdolle outoa intiimiydessään, mutta aina se oli puhumista helpompaa ja kyllähän hän siitä nautti. Riitaoja oli loistava suutelija, herkkä mutta voimakas, ja hän uppoutui Lehtoon aina koko olemuksellaan kuin muuta maailmaa ei olisi siinä hetkessä olemassakaan. Täysin valottomassa hytissä aistit olivat vielä tavallistakin herkemmällä joten jokainen suudelma tuntui koko kehossa kutkuttavana kipinöintinä. Läheisyys oli tuntunut vihdoinkin rauhoittaneen Riitaojan, hän oli lakannut tärisemästä lukuunottamatta satunnaista värähdystä kun Lehto kosketti jotain erityisen herkkää paikkaa. Mielellään Lehto niitä värähdyksiä jahtasikin, saipahan Riitaoja muuta ajateltavaa kuin se kaikki mitä karaokekapakassa tapahtui. Lehdosta itsestään puhumattakaan, tosiasiassa hän taisi itse olla se joka eniten harhautusta tarvitsi vaikkei sitä aikonut edes itselleen myöntää. 

Riitaoja nojasi Lehtoa vasten painaen hänen päänsä aggressiivisen puhtaalta tuoksuvalle tyynylle. Siinä asennossa suuteleminen muuttui heti helpommaksi, Riitaoja pystyi painautumaan entistäkin lähemmäs ja lepäämään ruumiinpainonsa rauhoittavasti Lehdon päälle. Hän heitti automaattisesti toisen jalkansa Lehdon jalkojen väliin, takertui kuin mikäkin hämähäkkiapina niin kuin sillä oli tapana. Lehto suuteli takaisin yhtä syvään, koetti etsiä käsilleen paikkaa Riitaojan niskalta ja hartioilta, ei osannut tyytyä mihinkään tiettyyn kohtaan vaan antoi niiden vaellella ympäri jäntevän pehmeää kehoa. Hän toivoi liikkeen olevan lähinnä rauhoittava, hän tiesi kyllä mainiosti millä tavoin Riitaojan olisi saanut innostettua tulikuumaan kiihkoon muutamassa minuutissa mutta tilanteen vieminen seksuaaliseen suuntaan ei tuntunut oikealta juuri siinä hetkessä. 

Olisi se tietysti pitänyt arvata että Riitaoja tonttuilisi senkin moraalisen jalouden. Lehdon nojautuessa tätä lähemmäksi hän tunsi lantiotaan vasten painautuvan selkeän kohouman, kiitettävän kovan sellaisen. Ennen kuin hän osasi pysäyttää itsensä, hänen kehonsa puski luonnostaan vastaan niin kuin se oli oppinut tällaiseen tilanteeseen reagoimaan. Riitaoja päästi pienen kiusaantuneen äänen ja punastui, ei sillä että Lehto olisi pimeässä voinut mitään nähdä mutta poskien palo tuntui lämpöisenä hehkuna Lehdonkin kasvoille. Riitaoja oli niin lähellä. Lehto painoi siinä sopivasti tarjolla olevalle nenälle pienen suukon ja hymyili pehmeästi tuhahtaen. Riitaoja vastasi tuhahdukseen suutelemalla häntä taas, syvemmin ja tarkoituksenmukaisemmin. Hän painautui Lehtoa vasten ilman yritystäkään enää piilotella erektiotaan, painoi häntä patjaa vasten niin että punkka narahti arveluttavan kuuloisesti. Pituudestaan johtuen Riitaoja oli kohtuullisen painava ja tuntui Lehdon päällä aina yhtä hyvältä, ja lantiota vasten puskeva seisokki oli jo ehtinyt herättää Lehdon päässä koko joukon mielikuvia. Ainoa mikä mietitytti oli Riitaojan mielentila, toinen oli ollut poissa tolaltaan oikein kunnolla. Itse se aloitetta kovasti teki, mutta silti. 

"Haluatko sä tosissas?" Lehto kuiskasi Riitaojan huulia vasten. Olisi siinä voinut enemmänkin tentata, mutta yläpedeiltä kuuluva rytmikäs kuorsaus vei viimeisetkin halut mihinkään syvällisempään avautumiseen. Sitäpaitsi Lehdon mietteet katkesivat lyhyeen kun Riitaoja hätäisesti nyökättyään puski ihan tosissaan erektiotaan häntä vasten ja liu'utti päällimmäisen kätensä Lehdon haaroihin varmalla otteella. 

"Ollaan ihan hiljaa…" hän kuiskasi Lehdon korvaan ja näykkäsi korvalehteä saaden Lehdon voihkaisemaan. Hän puraisi huultaan yrityksenä vaimentaa ääni, Riitaoja oli täysin oikeassa hiljaa olemisesta vaikka sekä Rokka että Tassu olivat tunnettuja kyvystään nukkua läpi vaikka tykistökeskityksestä ja tuskin havahtuisivat vaikka he alapedillä vähän huokailisivatkin. Vaikka hän oli jo valmiiksi puolikovana pussailun seurauksena niin Riitaojan näppärät sormet saivat silti hierottua hänet täyteen seisokkiin melkein hävettävän nopeasti. Hän kiskaisi vyönsä auki suorastaan kiukkuisesti, reissun oli tarkoitus kestää pari päivää ja Riitaoja saisi hänet kohta hinkkaamisellaan sotkemaan ainoat housunsa… tajusi se sentään vihjeen ja alkoi avata omaakin sepalustaan. Yleinen sählinki irrotti molemmista hermostuneen hihityksen kun he yrittivät selvitellä itseään ja toisiaan ulos housuistaan säkkipimeässä, minimaalisessa tilassa ja mahdollisimman hiljaa. Punkka heilahti siihen malliin että Lehto ehti tosissaan luulla Riitaojan putoavan lattialle, mutta näppärästi se itsensä pelasti. Molempien housut jäivät epämääräisiksi mytyiksi nilkkoihin kun he taas kierähtivät kyljelleen kasvot vastakkain. Erektiot osuivat toisiinsa ensin tahattomasti, sitten tarkoituksella kun Riitaoja työntyi Lehtoa vasten, hakien asentoa jossa heidän kehonsa sulautuisivat parhaiten yhdeksi. Lehdon huulilta lähtemään alkanut kirous kutistui pelkäksi ilman sihahdukseksi hampaiden välistä kun heidän kalunsa hankautuivat yhteen, herkkä iho ihoa vasten. Hetken he keinuivat siinä yhteisessä rytmissä kuin joskus nuorina ja kokemattomina, antaen kehojensa määrätä tahdin. Kuin yhteisestä sopimuksesta he myös etsivät toistensa huulet suudelmaan, sotkuiseen suudelmaan jonka rytmi katkeili ja joka oli välillä pelkkää huohotusta toisen suuhun. 

Niin hyvältä kuin hellä vastakkain painautuminen tuntuikin, alkoi se käydä turhauttavaksi varsinkin kun kylkiasennossa oli vaikeaa saada työntöihin kunnollista voimaa. Lehto etsi Riitaojan kalun käteensä, veti esinahkaa taakse ja levitti peukalonsa päällä kalun kärjestä valuvaa kosteutta. Riitaojan huulilta pakeni vavahteleva henkäisy. Hänen lantionsa työntyi Lehdon kosketusta vastaan hallitsemattomasti, ikiaikaisen vaiston ohjaamana. Lehto veti häneltä hetken ajan käteen ihan kaikessa rauhassa, keskittyi vain kuuntelemaan kun toinen yritti epätoivoisena peitellä väkisin suusta ulos pyrkiviä ääniä. Lehto oli aina nauttinut siitä miten äänekäs Riitaoja oli sängyssä, enemmän kuin viitsi itselleen myöntääkään, mutta näin se kuulosti vieläkin herkullisemmalta, ääni lähes tuskaisena ja jokainen pienikin voihkaisu kuin vaivalla ansaittu palkinto. Sitä olisi kuunnellut kauemmankin ellei Riitaojan tukahdutettu voihke olisi saanut Lehtoa kiihtymään äärimmäisyyksiin asti. Hän irrotti otteensa sylkäistäkseen kämmeneensä nopeasti ja tarttui kiinni uudestaan, tällä kertaa sulkien molempien erektiot saman käden puristukseen herkät alapuolet vastakkain. Liukas kitka vasten Riitaojan kalun silkkisen pehmeää ihoa sai Lehdon itsensäkin voihkaisemaan. Se tonttu tuntui hänen lähellään aina niin hyvältä… niin hyvältä ettei viitsinyt tarkemmin edes ajatella. Hän työntyi käteensä ja Riitaojaa vasten ja Riitaoja vastasi liikkeeseen samalla tahdilla, syljestä ja heidän omista nesteistään liukkaat kalut hankautuen toisiaan vasten täydellisen herkullisesti. Riitaoja yritti urhoollisesti jatkaa Lehdon suutelemistakin vaikka koordinaatio ei enää millään riittänyt sinne asti. Taidokkuuden puuttuminen ei tosin haitannut enää lainkaan, juuri siinä hetkessä kaikki kehojen yhteinen kitka tuntui aivan liian hyvältä. Riitaojan päällimmäinen käsi liukui alemmas Lehdon hartialta ja tarttui lantioon vetäen hänen liikettään vielä voimakkaampaan tahtiin. 

Lehto kirosi hiljaa. Kaikki tuntui niin helvetin hyvältä, sotkuinen suutelu, tahtia kiihdyttävä ote lanteilla, oman käden puristus ja hänen kaluaan vasten työntyvä Riitaojan kivikova erektio. Kauaa hän ei tätä menoa enää kestäisi… Kuin ajatuksia lukien Riitaoja puski vastaan vielä vähän kovemmin.

“Tule voan,” hän kuiskasi. “Sinä out niin ihana, tule voan…”

Jossain vaiheessa Lehtoa oli vain lakannut ärsyttämästä Riitaojan hempeilevät puheet, ainakin sängyssä. Nytkin käskyn myötä tullut kehu tuntui hyvältä, luonnolliselta. Lehto työntyi nyrkkiinsä muutaman kerran, voimalla, ja laukesi katkonaisesti huohottaen itsensä ja Riitaojan päälle. Riitaojakin voihkaisi kuin toisen nautinto olisi ollut hänenkin omaansa ja nojasi otsaansa Lehtoa vasten.

Lehto irrottautui omasta otteestaan, keho vieläkin värähdellen orgasmin jälkimainingeissa. Hän haki takaisin hidastumaan ehtinyttä rytmiä Riitaojan kalu kädessään vakaana aikomuksenaan saada hänetkin tulemaan yhtä perusteellisesti. Kiihtyvästä huohotuksesta ja jännittyvistä reisilihaksista päätellen siihen ei menisi enää kauaa, Lehto tunsi oireet kyllä. Ensimmäisen kerran häntä harmitti että oli pimeää. Riitaoja oli helvetin kaunis tällaisena, posket hehkuen punaisina, silmät puoliavoimina ja täyteläiset huulet raollaan, täysin hukkuneena omaan nautintoonsa. Kuin yrityksenä nähdä Riitaoja edes jollain tavalla hän suuteli sitä vielä. Riitaoja vastasi minkä kykeni mutta silti niin intensiivisesti kuin haluaisi syödä Lehdon kokonaan, ei pureskellakseen ja sylkäistäkseen ulos vaan ottaakseen hänet osaksi itseään. 

Muutama nopea käden liike ja Riitaojan huulilta purkautui Lehdon nimi, se nimi jota muut eivät käyttäneet, katkonaisena huokauksena ja sen saattelemana Riitaoja laukesi vatsalleen ja Lehdon kädelle. Lehto pystyi aistimaan sen onnellisen hymyn mikä tontun kasvoille levisi hengityksen tasaantumisen myötä, sen saman hymyn minkä hän oli nähnyt jo ties kuinka monesti. Pimeässä tähtäys oli haasteellista mutta pienellä hapuilulla hän sai Riitaojan napattua vielä yhteen suudelmaan, syvään, laiskaan ja rauhoittavaan. Yläpedeiltä kaikui edelleen tasainen kuorsaus, heidän puuhansa eivät olleet häirinneet hyttitoverien rauhaa millään tavalla. 

“Suihku?” Lehto kuiskasi. Siemenneste alkoi pikkuhiljaa kuivua kuumalla iholla eikä tulisi kohta tuntumaan enää yhtään mukavalta, ja pitäisi ehkä katsoa ihan valossa että olivatko heidän paitansa ottaneet osumaa. Riitaoja ynähti myöntävästi ja alkoi potkiskella housujaan laiskasti pois. Lehto yritti samaa, mutta hihittelyksi sekin meni kun jalat sotkeutuivat toisiinsa pahemman kerran olemattomassa tilassa. Jotenkuten he silti saivat itsensä sullottua hytin pikkuiseen suihkuun jonka räikeä valo särki jo pimeään tottuneita silmiä.

Suurinpiirtein säällisesti itsensä ja toisensa huuhdeltuaan he kiskoivat bokserit jalkaansa ja heittivät pyyhkeet suihkun oven päälle kuivumaan. Lehto mätkähti takaisin perusteellisesti myllättyyn sänkyyn ja kiskoi peiton puolittain päälleen. 

“Tuu sieltä nyt,” kuului kärsimätön kuiskaus kun Riitaoja antoi odottaa itseään. Lehdon tietämättä hän oli seissyt pimeässä katselemassa viereistä toistaiseksi avaamattomaksi jäänyttä sohvasänkyä. Kutsun tultua hän vajosi kiitollisena Lehdon kainaloon ja käpertyi ihan kiinni. Tuskin siinä koko yötä mahtui olemaan, mutta siinä hetkessä Lehdon syli oli maailman tärkein paikka. Puhumiselle olisi aikaa myöhemmin.


End file.
